Extreme Master
by Windesque
Summary: Ryohei is and will always be the Extreme Master. Collection of drabbles about Ryohei Sasagawa. 3. Ryohei knew that he was falling, but he loved it.
1. Gender Confusing

**Title:** Extreme Master  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Character/s: **Gokudera, Ryohei, mentions of Yamamoto and Hibari.  
**Word Count:** 530  
**Warning/s: **None whatsoever.  
**Summary:** Ryohei is and will always be the Extreme Master. Bunch of drabbles about Ryohei.  
**A/N: **Ryohei is just lulz. He's awesome.  
**Disclaimer: **If Katekyo Hitman Reborn was mine, there would be no Kyoko, I-Pin would have a more prominent role and Tsuna would have had a good kick to bring him back to reality.

Lunchtime in Namimori Middle School was a mostly quiet event, due to the prefects ever attentive vigil. Pupils were permitted to talk quietly in the canteen, but not to yell, not to make too much noise and not to create a mess. And, because of the fear instilled in the hearts of most of the students by Hibari Kyoya, everybody followed these rules to the letter.

Everybody followed these rules, but there were always a few exceptions. Generally these exceptions were a loud bomber, an even louder boxer and occasionally, an ever-cheerful baseball player.

That lunch, the boxer, named Sasagawa Ryohei and the bomber, otherwise known as Gokudera Hayato, were sitting opposite each other on a table, surprisingly quiet. Well, it was surprisingly quiet until Ryohei stood up, eyes wide and mouth open in an expression of enlightened horror.

Gokudera frowned at him. "Sit down, idiot. I really don't want to see what you're eating."

Ryohei stared at him, mouth still open. "G-Gokudera….H-h-hayato…" he whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Turf-Head?" the said boy scowled, putting his sandwich down.

"Y-y…YOU'RE A GUY!" the boxer yelled, pointing at Gokudera, drawing the attention of the people in the canteen, a few grins from the boys and tuts and sighs from the girls.

"What did you _think _I was?" he glared, hands already twitching, desperate for the feel of dynamite and teeth grinding tightly.

"But….your hair is so long and girly, and you're so thin and you have no muscles TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, still staring at Gokudera.

Gokudera glanced around at the crowded canteen and sighed. It would be too dangerous to attack the idiot there. And he was hungry. He looked down at his barely eaten sandwich and growled. Standing up and grabbing his plate, he walked to the exit.

"Oi! Octopus-head, where are you going?" Ryohei yelled after him.

"Away from you," the shorter boy snapped. "I'm not sure if stupidity is contagious, but I really don't want to try it out."

"Who you gonna eat lunch with?"

"There are other people, stupid," Gokudera spat, the remark about him looking like a girl obviously annoyed him a lot.

Ryohei shrugged, and sat back down. He had become used to Gokudera's insults and snappy retorts, but he had a vague feeling he'd done something wrong.


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Title:** Breaking the Rules  
**Pairing/Character/s: **Hibari, Ryohei.  
**Word Count:** 313  
**A/N:** Meh…I'm not sure about this. I literally sat myself down and forced myself to write. Beh…not my best, I know, and I apologise.

Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the Namimori Middle School Boxing Club, of class 3B, was jogging down the corridors of the school. It was expressly advised by their ever-caring and ever-gentle head prefect, Hibari Kyoya, not to run in the corridors, or even be in school after 5.30pm, or risk being bitten to death.

Most pupils, who were sane, and liked living, had followed these rules, and some had not dared to be in the school after 4pm, just in case. Sasagawa Ryohei had never claimed to be sane, however, and most people who knew him would say that he was no where near sane.

And a storm had begun outside, and, although it would have been extreme to run outside, his sister wouldn't be happy.

So, that was the reason he was running down school corridors, after he had been told not to.

He slowed down after thirty minutes, and began a brisk walk. As he round a corner, he froze in shock, a slight twitch in his eye visible.

Hibari Kyoya was holding a fluffy, pink, bunny-decorated piece of material. And he looked highly amused.

Most people would have turned to run. But not Ryohei.

"Hibari, what are you doing? That thing is girly to the EXTREME!"

What he had just said, and to whom, resounded in his head, and he stuttered his sentence again, glad there was nobody else there.

"I found it." Hibari's usually detached voice was cold and quiet. "Do you really think that I'd have this in my possession? Pathetic herbivore."

"Uh….well…you know, you're completely right. I'd better get-"

"You're breaking the rules by being here, Sasagawa Ryohei."

"I'm going to the EXTREME!"

Hibari stepped forward. "Not yet. First I'm going to bite you to death."

Ryohei mentally smacked himself as he readied his fists. He'd be glad if he only got away with a few broken limbs.


	3. Falling

**A/N: I went for an introspective thing here. Don't know how well I've done it :)**

**~O~**  
Ryohei Sasagawa knew full well that he was falling.

He was falling into a world he shouldn't have been dragged into. A world where every few steps you'd have to check if anyone was tailing you, a world where everyone was potentially deadly and your enemy, a world where you would have to trust nobody but your closest family.

It was exhilarating, but so dangerous. At times he would run to the nearest battle, or step in for his friends. Other times, when the blood was seeping through someone's clothes, he wanted to close his eyes, to scream and run, and clear it all from his mind.

But he had already fallen too far.

He loved the chase, loved the hunt, and loved the fight. He knew there were many people far stronger than him, but he didn't think about that before.

He had already fallen, and he loved every minute of it.  
**~O~O~  
Review?**


End file.
